


belly rubs and swollen lips

by cryystal_m00n



Series: we going high (school) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belly Rubs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, donghyuck loves mark and so do i, now upgraded to a version where mark is soft for hyuckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: donghyuck knew that he should’ve stopped mark from eating so much. but he was only human. a human who was weak for mark’s chipmunk cheeks. it wasn’t his fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year almost a month in 2019 bros   
> i’m back with my bullshit in case any of y’all missed me   
> this is something that i wrote at school and i also posted it from my phone so if there are any typos well... rip  
> i hope your year is nice and that it only gets nicer uwu   
> enjoy this dumb drabble ig?

donghyuck knew he should’ve stopped mark from eating so much. he knew that after the second helping of burgers, fries _and_ chicken nuggets, the older boy would start whining about how much his stomach hurts.

but donghyuck also knew that tonight was a special occasion. mark’s team won the game against their biggest rivals by almost half the points. the boys were ecstatic, with yukhei picking up every single one of them and throwing them in the air, going as far as giving their coach, jaehyun, a piggyback ride across the court.

so really, who was donghyuck to say stop to mark when he stood up and went to order another burger. he knew that this made mark happy, and a happy, chipmunk cheeked mark made donghyuck happy. it was a win-win situation honestly.

the honey-skinned boy was busy talking to renjun about their respective boyfriends and how cute they looked all sweaty and covered in crumbs when jaemin, renjun and jeno’s other boyfriend, sat down and pressed a kiss to the first’s cheek, sound loud and messy.

renjun smiled softly at him, leaning back against his chest, while his right hand was rubbing circles on jeno’s thigh. the whole sight made donghyuck want to throw his milkshake up.

he didn’t get to voice his complaints as mark placed his head on his shoulder, groaning loudly about how full he was.

the blond tutted, lifting his hand up to pet his red hair gently. “this is why you shouldn’t eat so much, markie,” he said as he moved to grab their belongings, “come on. we’re going home.”

mark just groaned again, but stood up nevertheless, arms draping around the younger’s shoulders. the boy shook his head, laughing lightly at how adorable his boyfriend looked.

they said goodbye quickly, mark getting a few whistles and winks from yukhei, only to get in return the middle finger from the tired boy.

donghyuck helped him walk all the way home, stopping every now and then for mark to burp or hold his stomach and whine about how much longer they have to walk. the younger shushed him everytime, flicking his forehead lovingly and kissing it better as soon as the elder started to pout.

by the time they got to mark’s house, the redhead was almost falling asleep on his legs, needing donghyuck to help him up the stairs and out of his clothes once in his bedroom.

“you know, you’re the cutest when your cheeks are full,” the blond whispered as he got in bed next to mark, pulling the latter in his arms so that his head was resting on his chest.

after a few seconds of silence, mark spoke: “i winked but you couldn’t see it.”

donghyuck snorted, his left hand moving down under his boyfriend’s shirt to rub his stomach. mark whined, trying to pull away, but the younger didn’t let him get away, his grip tightening around mark’s waist.

“i’ll burp again and this time i’ll do it in your face, hyuckie. that’s gross,” the elder mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of donghyuck‘s neck.

“do it.”

“wh-what? no!” mark screeched, trying once again to pull away.

“come on, markie. don’t you want to be good for me?” donghyuck whispered in his ear, a smirk audible despite the darkness and mark’s blindness.

unsure of himself, the redhead looked up, a blush creeping on his cheeks. he pressed a quick peck to donghyuck’s lips, murmuring against his lips: “you’re gross.”

the blond barked out a laugh, leaning down to capture the elder’s lips into a soft kiss, hand never stopping from rubbing mark’s belly.

donghyuck bit down on the redhead’s lower lip, making him moan embarrassingly loud. at that, mark hid his face quickly, crying out about how his boyfriend was too horny at this late hour.

donghyuck pressed one last kiss to his hands, before going back to cuddling him. “maybe, so?”

when mark whined again, he couldn’t help but feel the bubbling in his chest.

what did the world do to deserve mark lee?


	2. Chapter 2

mark hates being hot, especially during the night. but what he hates even more than that is being cold. and these two problems only worsened when donghyuck came in his life. donghyuck who is warm like the sun on a summer morning, who likes to be as close as possible to mark, who likes to _cuddle_ when they sleep.

and of course, mark is only a boy who is whipped for his little sunshine. he can’t say no to him when he sneaks through the window in his room, making his way quickly into mark’s bed and hugging him like his life depends on it. he could never risk making his apollo sad. he would rather watch jaehyun and taeyong make out than even think about his boyfriend pout.

which, to be fair, in this exact moment doesn’t sound so bad.

you see, mark likes to go to bed without being covered by any blanket, since taeyong liked to keep the temperature above average in fear of _‘catching a cold during the season’_ , which mark doesn’t understand. it’s not like the elder can’t take care of them. he already does it every single day, why should them being sick make that much of a difference? he is sure he went to bed uncovered, but by the middle of the night he was sweating buckets.

when he finally opens his eyes, he is met with the sight of golden locks and golden skin. _apollo._ mark smiles, trying to push him away lightly, as to not wake him up. he does succeed to do that for about five seconds, before donghyuck clings to his overheated skin again.

this is how he was going to die, by the arms of a pretty god, his hot breath fanning on his neck. he swallows hard, moving down a bit to face the younger. the redhead lifts his hand to stroke the blond’s cheek, being careful with how much pressure he puts. he lets his fingers wander, brushing a fallen eyelash off.

the moonlight dances across the younger’s skin, making mark notice that he still has the highlighter on. ever since the boy started wearing make-up, the elder has been gone. he loves seeing his boyfriend wearing glittery eyeshadow, the subtle pink glow on his cheekbones or the pretty orange-y lipgloss he insists on wearing. he also adores it when said lipgloss leaves marks on his neck, his cheeks, his forehead. when he feels sticky and smells the artificial mango flavor.

he caresses the bridge of his nose, booping the top of it gently. he feels his heart grow ten times when donghyuck scrunches his nose, whining rather loudly, before turning away. mark doesn’t give up, though. he puts an arm over the boy’s waist, hand slipping under his shirt, which he is sure belongs to him, and pulling him as close as he can.

he rubs circles on it, just like he recalls donghyuck doing the night before, and in just a few minutes he can feel himself drifting back to sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
